<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet Before The Storm by DaisyAthena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415971">Quiet Before The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAthena/pseuds/DaisyAthena'>DaisyAthena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hacy, Hacy Week, Hacy Week 2020, Potential Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyAthena/pseuds/DaisyAthena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after 2.19. Harry and Macy find comfort in each other despite the things threatening to tear them apart.</p><p>Maggie and Mel take turns saving Ray and saving Harry from himself.</p><p>This will likely diverge from cannon at some point, but until January 2021, fanfic is what we've got!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood &amp; Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Quiet Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand slightly tightened its grasp, holding her hand with intensity. Harry now knew something he hadn't realized earlier in the day. Macy seemed adrift, thinking through the news that Julian was a bad guy after all and he and his Aunt Vivienne were at the center of the plan to steal magic for themselves.</p><p>She didn't even realize the grip Harry maintained on her hand but subconsciously it helped her from going too far with her speculations. It was hard to truly know Julian's plans until they either talked to him or someone who worked with him. </p><p>Still, Macy couldn't help but believe this was somehow her fault. She should have realized something was off a long time ago.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Macy stopped thinking for a moment. She looked down at their hands melded together, up at the blue-green eyes looking at her own, and then on to his adorable furrowed brow.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry," she said with quiet sincerity.</p><p>"For what?" He wasn't exactly sure why she was apologizing. He looked at her with compassion.</p><p>"I feel like a fool getting close to Julian. I had no idea how involved he was in this--stealing magic," Macy said feeling her stomach do summersaults. She knew how Harry felt about Julian. And she brought Julian closer than was safe.</p><p>"Macy, I admit you being with Julian was quite a punch to the gut. But I don't hold you responsible for not realizing that he had a terribly risky plan that was threatening all magical creatures." Wow. That came out sounding a lot more severe than he meant it to be. Oh bullocks.</p><p>Just as he suspected, her eyes looked off into the distance and he knew her mind was elsewhere. She quietly got up from her stool and walked over to peer out of the window. Macy was looking at everything and nothing all at the same time.</p><p>In that moment he desperately wanted to hug her, kiss her. Harry weighed the option to leave her alone. But he felt like they had spent so much time alone in recent months--that is the last thing he wanted now. He walked over to the window and gently wrapped his arms around her waist.</p><p>"I know that you are feeling at fault, but please don't. It isn't true and it will solve nothing," he said. "Can I offer you a cup of tea to warm you up?"</p><p>Without responding, Macy leaned into him and he wrapped his arms tighter, not wanting to let her go. They had waited so long. He felt their chests fall in equal rhythm. Inhale. Exhale.</p><p>--</p><p>Suddenly the silence was broken, as the front door opened and Maggie and Mel arrived back from the command center with plenty of commotion. Ray had called for help a few hours ago and they were once again obliged to come to his assistance. Thank god the Shea Corporation had stopped drilling for the moment since it had been fruitless. Mel knew any day now they might come in with explosives or find another way to enter the ground below Safe Space.</p><p>After a quick rescue mission, Mel and Maggie delivered Ray to a safer place. Namely, Wales. They had never heard of anyone stealing a bunch of Welsh artifacts and it wasn't too cold this time of year.</p><p>"Really," Mel started in an exasperated tone. "Ray needs to invest in a frequent flier card. This is getting to be a bit much."</p><p>"What went wrong?" Macy asked. She loosened herself from Harry's hold.  They went back to the stools in the kitchen while Mel quickly started grabbing the ingredients to make cocktails. They hadn't anticipated having a drink tonight, but Mel seemed determined.</p><p>"Well, Ray was in Belize enjoying the sun and selling artifacts on the black market," said Maggie. "Unfortunately, he also decided to take a few new artifacts while he was there. He didn't realize what a bad idea this was until some local gangs trashed his hotel room." </p><p>"The worst part was that they left dead rats on his bed and scrawled ladrón on the wall," said Mel. Macy knew this meant thief.</p><p>Maggie visibly shuddered at the thoughts of the rats. Macy couldn't hold that against her--dead rats were not her idea of a good time, regardless of how many she had dissected.</p><p>Thinking through the chain of events that evening, Macy realized they were at the command center at least once. "You were obviously at the command center earlier...How was he?" She referred to Jimmy without saying his name. Macy didn't dare look at Harry when she asked this question.</p><p>"He was as annoying as usual. A delightful guest." Mel's sarcasm could not be ignored.</p><p>Harry hated that she expressed concern about Jimmy. He told himself to get a grip. She is probably just worried about preserving the safety of the group. But he knew the truth lied somewhere in the middle.</p><p>"Alright, it's time for drinks!" Mel passed around glasses of a green punch mixture they all stopped to silently question before drinking. "Don't ask what's in it, just drink."</p><p>The four of them silently said "bottoms up" and started the unofficial celebration of what? Ray leaving again?</p><p>"Speaking of disappearing acts, where did Abby go?" Maggie felt the need to ask. "She was on our doorstep with a million pieces of luggage. She helped Mel with potions. And then she disappears? Something just doesn't add up."</p><p>"I'd really rather not worry about her disappearance. First of all, I do not like her or trust her. Second of all, she is a demon who enjoys psychological and physical torture," scoffed Mel. "I'm sure she could call the Susans for a hand in planning her escape." The bitterness betrayed a bit of disappointment.</p><p>Immediately Harry was taken back to the time they interrupted Abigael in bed with the Susans. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable, but also extremely titillating. Harry paused to think about it for the first time in a very long while. In fact, he dwelled on this thought a second too long and then heard Mel's voice.</p><p>"Harry!"</p><p>"So sorry. I was thinking about something else."</p><p>"It hardly seems possible that we bring up Abby and the Susans and you also decide to take a mental vacation," said Mel.</p><p>Macy bristled at this, shifting her body on the kitchen stool so she was suddenly further away from Harry.</p><p>"I'm sorry ladies. I was caught in thought about something else. I'm not obligated to care for or help Abigael Jameson-Caine." He said definitively.</p><p>"And yet you do worry about her. You would come to her aid if needed," Macy said dryly.</p><p>"Not if it jeopardized you," he said sincerely. "I mean jeopardized the three of you.</p><p>"It's ok, Harry," Macy said with a sigh. Why couldn't things be like this morning? They had been intertwined. Inseparable. Nothing else had mattered.</p><p>Mel refilled everyone's drinks. Macy took a large sip. She felt her body start to relax, the tension in her mind relaxing with it.</p><p>"What in earth are in these drinks Melanie?" Harry asked incredulously. He felt an unusual warmth flowing through him.</p><p>"Let's just say I thought we could all use to relax after today," said Mel.</p><p>--</p><p>"Hey Harry...can I talk to you for a second?" asked Maggie, who was feeling a little more relaxed herself.</p><p>"Please excuse me for a moment," Harry stated as he gingerly left his spot at the island.</p><p>Harry and Maggie went into the living room and sat on the couch together. Harry felt tense now, despite his drink...he knew what was coming.</p><p>"Harry, we need to talk about what you asked me to do today. I'm thankful that you dropped the subject once I told you no. But this is really serious." Maggie's eyes might have peered into Harry's soul. He couldn't fight her empathy, her perception. Nor did he really want to.</p><p>Harry sighed. He hung his head a bit as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. After a moment he spoke, not able to look at her for fear he'd cry.</p><p>"Maggie, I love Macy so much. But I'm scared to death of hurting her. And you and Mel. My whole job is to protect you and I don't know if I can do that well while I love her so deeply."</p><p>Maggie knew Harry had loved Macy for months. It was obvious in so many ways. But she wasn't sure if he'd even said those words to Macy.</p><p>"Harry, have you thought how it might hurt us if you no longer loved Macy? Your devotion to our family has only grown. And you've become a part of the team. We are all fighting together."</p><p>Harry has not considered that him stripping his feelings might put them in more danger.</p><p>"We don't know what we will be facing when we take on the Faction tomorrow," she said. "But if it's anywhere near as bad as I fear, you need to love Macy with all your heart. You may be the one thing keeping Macy from Julian Shea and whatever evil plans he and Vivienne have cooked up."</p><p>"So what do I do now?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You go in there and hug Macy and the two of you go to bed," Macy said plainly. "I will leave the rest to you."</p><p>--</p><p>Harry walked back into the kitchen where Mel and Macy talked about...something secret. There was an air of quickly hushed conversation.</p><p>He walked over to Macy and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Come on then, I think it's high time I tucked you into bed."</p><p>Macy smiled and gave him the side eye. Harry held out his arm, which she gladly took.</p><p>"I suggest we all get SOME sleep tonight. We need to be up early tomorrow," said Mel.</p><p>"Yes boss," Macy laughed over her shoulder. </p><p>She realized that from now on her sisters were not going to be surprised if Harry stayed in her room. As they approached the bedroom door, she smiled at the idea that he no longer had to knock three times. He belonged there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Early Risers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and The Charmed Ones spend about early morning strategizing. Macy and Maggie prepare for a dangerous mission.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Macy awoke with a start. Bad dreams she supposed. They seemed to be all she had unless her mind was consumed with Harry. He was a respite, really. She looked at the clock and it read 5:34 AM. Sighing, she realized she really could have used more rest.</p><p>Next to her, there was a heap of covers but she realized Harry was not there. Macy got up and put on her satin robe...the one he liked. She tried to make sure the door didn't squeak too loud to wake up her sisters. The question was where was Harry--attic or kitchen?</p><p>Down the stairs she went. The smell of coffee wafted in from the kitchen. And there was Harry, making scones. "Fancy meeting you here," she said with a smile. "Couldn't sleep?"</p><p>Harry looked tired, but otherwise a fine specimen, as always. "May I offer you a cup of coffee? The scones won't be ready for 20 minutes or so."</p><p>"Coffee would be great," she replied. "So, Harry, I think we need to develop a plan of attack for the day."</p><p>"Don't you think we should wait for your sisters?" Harry inquired. He knew that Mel and Maggie would want to be part of the planning.</p><p>"Yes, I know they will want to be involved. but I wanted to talk to you first. There is a very real chance that I will need to talk to or see Julian today"</p><p>Harry bristled at the thought. He didn't want to send her into harms way, but he was also decidedly jealous. Julian was everything Harry was not. Including evil, it seemed.</p><p>"This all has to come to an end somehow. We don't know exactly what they are growing at the Fort Easton Power Site, but they were small glowing containers that were described as 'almost ready.' I have to believe they are breeding humans who also have demon powers."</p><p>"How did you deduce this, Dr. Vaughn?" He said to both provide levity and yet to express his respect for her experience.</p><p>"Well, we know they've been killing witches. They've been hunting for the best, most powerful demons. We've seen them use energy to raise the dead like demonic zombies," she continued. "What I'm not sure of is how this is different than people like me, Abigail, or Parker."</p><p>"Well, if you are right, the only one of you that matches what they are growing is Parker. What are they trying to do?"</p><p>"My best guess is they want to build an army under the Faction's control. And they want to prove that they can use this demon DNA to actually help humans reverse long term illnesses or even come back from the dead. If they have enough green poison, black amber, and a power source...they have plenty of resources," said Macy.</p><p>"An army though? What's the point of the army."</p><p>At this point Mel made it evident that she was not only standing there, but had heard some of their conversation.</p><p>"So, the Faction wants to get rid of witches. We know this because demons told us so. And the Shea Corp tried to drill through the door at Safe Space to get to the sacred tree," Mel brainstormed.</p><p>"I'm just at a loss as to how they are getting the green poison and black amber if they have no access to the sacred tree. Something doesn't add up," said Macy.</p><p>Maggie now entered the kitchen in fluffy pajamas and matching slippers. Everyone looked at her for a second. "What? Stop looking at me like that!"</p><p>"We were just talking about how Julian is getting the green poison and black amber if they don't have access to the sacred tree," Mel explained.</p><p>"I think Maggie and I need to meet with Julian," said Macy firmly.</p><p>"No, no, no! That's a bad idea. How do we know it won't be a trap? They may want to make you their next science experiment, using your power to build more of this mysterious army," Harry said with great concern.</p><p>Maggie placed a hand on his arm. She could hear him thinking "I can't lose her, I couldn't bear it."</p><p>"Harry, I will do what I can to keep Macy safe. But I will also put my hand on Julian just as I have to you. I need to know what he knows and what's coming next," Maggie explained with great care.</p><p>The four of them stood in silence for a few minutes. Macy looked at the clock and it was 7:05 AM.</p><p>"Ok, guys...I'm going to text him," Macy said with determination. She picked up the phone and grew anxious as she looked at the picture attached to the contact info. She thought he was a good man, but she'd been wrong before. This could be a trap. Macy didn't want herself or Maggie ending up as a science experiment, using Harry's words.</p><p>The text was short, but simply stated that she'd like to meet for coffee. She suggested somewhere safe just down the street from Safe Space. She didn't mention that Maggie was coming too. And, being so early, she didn't expect a response until later in the day.</p><p>Suddenly, a buzz. Macy looked down at the phone and it said "How's 9:00 AM?" She gulped and hit reply. "Sounds great."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to build up to the ultimate showdown between The Charmed Ones and the Faction. We know it's coming. This chapter helps reveal the thoughts and plans before the girls launch their attack. Next chapter, we'll see what happens when Macy and Maggie meet Julian for coffee.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Macy and Maggie set off to find the truth about Julian's plans. They buy themselves a few more hours while coming to a shocking realization about the people behind the Faction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold out. Macy could feel the cool mist filling her chest. Maggie kept pace at her side. The anxiety was high. The girls knew they had a mission, but only God knew what Julian was planning.</p><p>"Ok, so let's recap. Last time I saw Julian, I called him the bad guy and then we orbed back to the Command Center," said Maggie. "Have you guys even talked since then?"</p><p>"What was there exactly to say? So sad you're evil and this won't work out. Here's your necklace back," snarked Macy.</p><p>"I'm just trying to set the scene for our meeting. Think about where he's coming from. Empath, remember?"</p><p>They were only two blocks away. Macy felt one part resolve mixed with another part of impending vomit.</p><p>"Maggie, I need you to promise me that you will get something from Julian. Please."</p><p>"We are going to make this work," said Maggie.</p><p>Julian was seated in the back, same casual pose that would never make you think he was rich--or evil. Probably of the two, evil seemed even less likely.</p><p>And yet both Macy and Maggie were nervous.</p><p>Julian looked up as he saw them enter and cocked his head when saw that Maggie was in tow. This was a variable he hadn't anticipated.</p><p>"Well, ladies. Nice to see you both today. Maggie, why don't you stick around this time."</p><p>"I have every intention of doing just that," said Maggie. "But first, I'm going up to the counter to grab us coffee. Don't try anything."</p><p>Julian smirked. "So, kid sisters as bodyguards? Macy, I feel like we haven't talked in ages. Since the night of the party."</p><p>"How could I forget? Look, Julian, I need to know where we go from here. Clearly you are preparing something and I want to give you the opportunity to be straight with me," said Macy. Immediately, she regretted saying it.</p><p>"Oh, like you've been with me? As I see it, you are the one who has been lying to me. Why should I feel like I have to apologize?"</p><p>"Listen mister," Maggie said as she came back to the table with two large coffees. "We know that the Shea Corporation is doing a lot more than underground gardening. Don't play the holier than thou card so soon."</p><p>He sighed and leaned back in his chair. If he was nervous he was not showing it.</p><p>"What is it exactly that you want to know? I'm not sure what you think today is about but obviously we are not on the same page."</p><p>Macy took a large sip of coffee and set her cup down softly. She looked down in an introspective way. Maggie wasn't sure at first if it was for effect or if Macy was really contemplating something.</p><p>"Julian, what are you doing with the creatures that were in the restricted levels under the building? What are you growing at the power site? I am not going to beat around the bush in some cat and mouse game," Macy said. "I am tired of you acting like you have no clue that bad things are happening on your watch. Because I know you know what's going on."</p><p>Maggie took a breath. The air hung with anticipation. Maggie put her hand on Julian's arm. She didn't know if she'd have enough time.</p><p>Julian was distracted by the heat coming emanating from Macy's words. "My goal is to use science to help people. Like my sister could have been helped when I was a kid. I don't want anyone to have to go through that, seeing someone--a thing--choose between a child or a witch."</p><p>He shook Maggie off and looked pointedly at Macy. Maggie had gotten a glimpse. Not enough, but a glimpse at one of the glowing containers at the power site.</p><p>"Are you making an accusation?" said Macy.</p><p>"I'd be stupid not to think you were something. Witch, demon. If you want to correct me, feel free.</p><p>"I am many things. A woman, a scientist, and yes, a witch. Something you've been hunting," Macy said with a simmer. "Why hunt witches and keep demons?"</p><p>Maggie wondered if she'd have another opportunity to catch something from Julian. She kept looking for the opportunity.</p><p>"I don't know what you are talking about," said Julian.</p><p>"And I don't think I can trust you," Macy retorted.</p><p>"Then why are you here, Macy?"</p><p>Maggie laid her hand on his arm again as she tried to take the lead. "We're just trying to understand. You've installed magic detectors all over Safe Space. You are hunting witches all over the world, including us. Why are you so threatened? If what you are doing is noble and in the best interest of all humanity...why would we stand in your way?"</p><p>She finally got more before Julian shook off her hand again. This time she saw Vivienne. Vivienne was meeting with someone at the dam. All she could catch was the glimpse of a figure from behind. But it was enough.</p><p>"I'm not threatened by you and your sisters. My efforts at Safe Space are not about you. I'm looking for materials underground that hold specific magical properties. I'm only concerned with things that stand in the way of me retrieving the materials I need to help my sister and others like her."</p><p>Macy's temperature continued to rise. "This is a much bigger deal than that."</p><p>"Macy, I asked for your help and the offer still stands. I'd like your help in the lab. I need to better understand the implications of these substances. You could help me find the treatment I need for Rosemary. It could lead to the biggest scientific breakthrough of our generation," Julian said.</p><p>Focus, Macy.</p><p>"Why should I do that? What's in this for me?"</p><p>"Don't make me spell things out. I like you, I really do, I don't want to end this on a bad note."</p><p>Maggie wasn't sure whether he meant that in the most ominous sense. But she had to get Macy out of there fast. She had to step in.</p><p>"Julian, I think we need a break to think about your offer. Why don't you give Macy and I some time to talk and then we will text you at noon with next steps on how Macy can help you?"</p><p>"I know how to find you. I suppose two more hours won't make a difference. I hope you make the right choice. I could use your help."</p><p>Macy sensed urgency from her sister. "I will be in touch soon."</p><p>The girls got up and walked out quickly, eager to get away from him. When they were out of ear shot, Macy quickly looked at Maggie.</p><p>"What did you see??"</p><p>"I saw three things. I'm not completely sure I have the whole picture, but here it goes," Maggie said bracing for Macy's response.</p><p>"I saw a woman in one of the capsules that looked kind of like the banshee we saw that night in the basement."</p><p>"Then I also saw Vivienne meeting with someone in the viewing room at the power site. They were discussing next steps with the Faction, they called it."</p><p>"Ok, is that it?" Macy asked with baited breath.</p><p>"Macy, she was meeting with Abigael. Abby is helping them."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This sets the stage for the season finale. Harry and Macy will finally address the elephant in the room and we will finally find out the details on what's going on at the Fort Easton Power Site.</p><p>I haven't decided whether to create my own non-canon version. Do you think it's a good idea? If I do it will likely be in a separate piece. Let me know if you have a preference in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In love and demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Charmed Ones and Harry develop a plan to take on the Faction. Knowing there could be grave consequences, Harry and Macy finally have a heart to heart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Macy and Maggie entered the house in silence. Mel and Harry seemed glued to the kitchen counter, holding their breath, waiting for their return.</p>
<p>"Well, what happened? What did you learn?" asked Mel urgently.</p>
<p>"The Faction has grown new demons. I'm guessing they are merging human DNA with demons DNA. The specimen Maggie saw appeared to be a mutated banshee. There must be hundreds of containers at the power site. It's hard to know what they are planning to do with all of these creatures," Macy said matter of factly.</p>
<p>"But there is more," Maggie said looking at Macy for a moment of support. "I saw Vivienne working with someone at the power site. It definitely appeared that they were discussing business."</p>
<p>"Ok, so is that it?" said Mel expectantly.</p>
<p>"No. Vivienne was meeting with Abby. It appears they are working together."</p>
<p>Harry looked shocked.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I don't mean to question you, but this seems--"</p>
<p>Macy cut him off. "Harry, why should it be so out of character for the demon Overlord to work with the Faction? Do you really think Abigael is our friend? That she is looking out for our best interests?"</p>
<p>"It's not that. She was helping us, helping you, when you infiltrated the party. She declared a truce between demons and witches." Harry went on, obviously puzzled.</p>
<p>"Evil demon horny pants knows everything we're doing, Harry," said Maggie, poking him for his quote unquote relationship with Abby.</p>
<p>"She knows about everything. She can exploit our biggest weaknesses. Hell, she showed up on our doorstep claiming to be thrown out and we don't know where she went. I wouldn't be surprised if Vivienne offered her a cushy new place to live along with a new army of demons to call her own," Maggie finished.</p>
<p>Mel's eyes were squinting into little brown slits, concentrating hard on what was being discussed.</p>
<p>"So if we were Abby, what would we be up to? What do we know she needs or lacks?" posited Mel.</p>
<p>"According to her, she has no place to stay. She has been thrown out by demons who are tired of her efforts to make peace. She knows we haven't been able to use our powers consistently. And she knows Harry and Macy are in love," said Maggie matter of factly.</p>
<p>Harry looked at Macy, their hearts fluttering nervously. They had yet to say those words to each other. Was it so plain to see?</p>
<p>Mel looked back and forth between them. "Oh for God's sake you two! You are in love, we all know you are in love, deal with it."</p>
<p>Macy looked down and fidgeted with her watch. "Oh no, it's 11am. We have to get back to Julian by noon!"</p>
<p>"And what exactly are we supposed to tell him?" asked Harry.</p>
<p>"We just told him we'd let him know next steps at 12. He wants Macy to work with him on his scientific endeavors. Julian says they aren't after us, they want the tree," said Maggie.</p>
<p>"But he also said, in so many words, that if we stand in his way, we are in grave danger," said Macy with a sense of fear and disgust.</p>
<p>"I don't know what we do. I usually always know what we should do, but here I don't," she continued.</p>
<p>Harry crossed over to her and pulled her into an embrace. She sank in, feeling so many feelings that she needed his strength. His British resolve, perhaps.</p>
<p>" I think our first effort has to be to pull the plug on all the containers at the power site. If we don't, we are giving them a virtual army of powerful beings who will bow to the Conqueror. Whether that's Abby, Vivienne, or Julian we don't know," said Mel.</p>
<p>"There's a big if there. Celeste is the one who brought up the Conqueror, but we have no idea if that's really what is happening," said Harry with real skepticism.</p>
<p>Macy seemed lost in thought, not really taking in Harry's words.</p>
<p>"What do I do?" asked Macy. "If I don't agree to help Julian, if I don't respond in some positive way at noon, he's going to know we are up to something."</p>
<p>"You need to be bait for Julian, Macy. I'm sorry, but we need him to at least think we are being reasonable while we go storm the dam," explained Mel.</p>
<p>She was always the tactician in the group. Macy got lost in her head and Maggie was impulsive. Mel knew she had to devise the plan, and it had to work.</p>
<p>"Ok, so why don't you text Julian at noon and let him know you will help in the lab and that you can start tomorrow. Set up a time and place," Mel instructed.</p>
<p>"As soon as we send that message, we need to orb to the power site and pull the plug on the demon spawn."</p>
<p>"But there are so many things we need to be ready for, Mel," cautioned Maggie. "We have a team of guards, Vivienne, Julian, and potentially Abby."</p>
<p>"We are going to need spells, potions, and brute force. As much as we can get. Why don't we ask Jordan to come? We could even get Ray," said Mel.</p>
<p>"And we need to remember that all of those guards now know who we are and what they need to protect. This will not be easy," Macy added.</p>
<p>"Alright. Macy, text Julian. Mel, mixup whatever potions might help us, and I will contact Jordan and Ray. We will plan to leave her by 1pm," instructed Maggie.</p>
<p>Harry turned to Maggie and asked softly, "What about me? What should I do?"</p>
<p>"Harry, you need to talk to Macy. For real this time."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Macy was sitting in the living room on the sofa when Harry walked over and sat down. Her hand found its way into his own and it felt warm and soft. Everything he cherished about her overwhelmed him in that moment. He couldn't bear the thought that he might break her heart.</p>
<p>"Hey there," she said. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled, just like in his favorite photograph of the two of them together on the patio steps.</p>
<p>"Macy, I would be a fool to say I'm not terribly worried about all the ways this could go wrong. I've been thinking about it for awhile, not just today, but it's in more focus now given our plan."</p>
<p>"We will be ok. We can handle this if we work together. If no one goes it alone, we can stay safe and still bring the Faction down. Or at least eliminate this giant science experiment."</p>
<p>"He will be targeting you, Macy. Julian knows how valuable you are to their plans. I simply couldn't bear it if something happened to you. If they captured you and I couldn't get to you..." Harry said, betraying the thrashing thoughts in his head.</p>
<p>"Macy..." He turned to face her and looked into her deep brown eyes. Her face so soft and beautiful. He couldn't help but raise his hand to touch her cheek.</p>
<p>"Macy, I love you."</p>
<p>Macy felt her heart flutter. She had become so sure of her own feelings and hoped he felt the same, but this is the first time it crossed either of their lips.</p>
<p>She smiled genuinely. "I love you too, Harry." And she leaned into a kiss that he quickly met half way. It was deep, meaningful. She felt the true sincerity ringing through.</p>
<p>Harry pulled back, knowing what else he had to say.</p>
<p>"I need to know that I will protect you and your sisters with my life. I know it is true but I also know I endangered everyone when I left the circle the other day in the command center. I acted out of impulse and emotion. It was a very selfish act."</p>
<p>Macy pulled him closer and spoke quietly looking into his eyes as clear as pools of water.</p>
<p>"Harry Greenwood, I know your heart. You are one of the most kind and generous people I have ever met. I have complete faith that you will do exactly what is needed to save me or my sisters."</p>
<p>"That means so much, but I doubt my ability to do the right thing when my feelings for you run so deep. What if my love for you leads to the end of The Charmed Ones because I fail to protect Maggie or Mel in a critical moment?" said Harry, searching for understanding on her face, in her eyes.</p>
<p>"What are you saying, Harry?"</p>
<p>"I asked Maggie if she could use her power of persuasion to remove my love for you."</p>
<p>"And what did she say?" asked Macy flatly.</p>
<p>"She told me no. She said that my love for you may be what saves you and your sisters."</p>
<p>"Harry, I can't believe you asked Maggie to do that! It's incredibly cruel to put that on her. I'm glad she told you no, but it's completely incomprehensible why you thought this was the answer," said Macy, visibly hurt and angry.</p>
<p>"So you literally tell me you love me for the first time and then seconds later tell me you asked for these feelings to be erased? Do you have any idea how that feels?" Macy was getting more and more upset. Tears glistened in her eyes.</p>
<p>Harry put his hands on her hands. He wanted her to feel his love and sincere concern for her.</p>
<p>"Can't we have more than 36 hours of happiness?" Macy lamented. "Can't I wake up next to you for more than two mornings? I've barely gotten used to feeling you against me, your lips on mine--and you want to take all that away!?!"</p>
<p>"No, Harry, you don't get to take the easy road and to simply forget. Because I will never forget it. I will never forget my love for you and I will never give up on you," declared Macy. "Now stop thinking these kinds of thoughts and let's work together to defeat Vivienne, Julian, and Abigael. Can I count on you?"</p>
<p>Macy implored him. He looked at her face, searching for the cracks where she might agree with him. Finding none, he sighed.</p>
<p>"Macy, you can always count on me. You have my word."</p>
<p>"I don't just want your word. I want your heart, Harry."</p>
<p>"Oh Macy, if you only knew how much of my heart you inhabit..."</p>
<p>"Maybe we could take a quick break upstairs before we go..."</p>
<p>"Ok lovebirds, we leave in 30 minutes. Whatever you need to take care of, do it now," said Mel with a look that said she knew exactly what they needed to do.</p>
<p>"Meet you upstairs," whispered Macy. She slyly made her way to the staircase and up to her bedroom.</p>
<p>"Please excuse me," said Harry to Maggie and Mel, as he headed for the stairs himself.</p>
<p>Maggie turned to Mel, "Are we at the point where this is still cute or gross?"</p>
<p>"Let's stick with cute for now. We need the two of them to keep it together for this mission and the only chance of doing that is with love," said Mel.</p>
<p>Maggie crinkled her nose and smirked at Mel. "I think this empath is rubbing off on you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you approve of the way I handled this important conversation between Macy and Harry. It will likely take me a few more chapters to work through the non-canon finale.</p>
<p>As always I love to hear your comments and greatly appreciate any and all kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>